The Cancer Imaging Shared Resource was established realizing that recent advances in imaging provide a means of translating our understanding of the molecular or cellular changes associated with malignancy to studies performed in the living organism. The Cancer Imaging Shared Resource provides investigators with support and training to accelerate and refine integrative studies in animal models of human cancer. This goal is accomplished by providing equipment, training and assistance to investigators conducting studies using advanced molecular imaging approaches, including the instrumentation, molecular probes and reporter genes necessary for conducting these studies. The goal is to advance the understanding of the molecular basis of cancer and to discover novel therapeutic approaches. This Shared Resource adds value by bringing together imaging expertise and state-of-theart imaging equipment and techniques. The Shared Resource complements the Cancer Imaging Research Program (Program 4) as well as other Programs including: Cancer Biology (Program 1), Radiation Biology (Program 2), Cancer Stem Cells (Program 3), Lymphoma and Hodgkin's Disease (Program 6), Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy (Program 7), and Hematopoetic Cell Transplantation and Immune Reconstitution (Program 8). The Shared Resource works closely with investigators to advance new imaging technologies and to translate advances made in this program to all of the investigators in the Cancer Center. As applications of these technologies to cancer studies are demonstrated and standardized, usage among Cancer Center members is expected to increase dramatically. Future plans include the expansion of available instrumentation and addition of new features to existing equipment, providing additional avenues for cancer research.